destinationtruthfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghosts of Truk Lagoon/Japanese Kappa Monster
|season = Four |number = Thirty Eight |image = File:S04xE04 16.png |imagewidth = 250 |airdate = September 30, 2010 |previous = "Ghosts of Haboro/Mngwa of Tanzania" |next = "Siberian Snowman"}} is the fourth episode of the fourth season of Destination Truth and the thirty-eighth episode overall. The team conducts the first underwater paranormal investigation in Truk Lagoon's shipwrecks and investigates the legendary Kappa. This episode aired September 30, 2010. Episode Summary 'Ghosts of Truk Lagoon' The team flew to Guam and transferred to Chuuk Islands. After touching down, they drive their way using their rental car to government official, Mason Fritz, to learn more about the war and the sightings. Josh interviewed Regina Herbert, a local who had an intense sighting of strange lights in Etten Island, and Kelvin Davidson, a local diver that had weird experiences in the lagoon. The team heads to the docks and sailed their way to their first investigation site, the Shinkoku Maru. Josh and Gabe dives while the rest of the team monitored the equipment. After several minutes in the investigation, Josh was stopped in exploring the wreck further by unexploded bombs. The team regrouped and heads to the second dive site. At a compartment, Josh was surprised when one of the trucks starts to emit an engine running sounds. They leave the wreck and heads to Etten Island. The team starts the investigation in two groups, Bobby's group is on Etten Island while Josh's group is on the Fujikawa Maru. Bobby and Shawn finds a cave and a building where they do an EVP session and searches the area with the thermal imager . Josh conducted his own hunt on the wreck and do an EVP recording. The team heads home and analyze their ghost hunt. Their findings where submitted to the Ghost Hunters for expert analysis. The EVP session and thermal footage was proven inconclusive but the recording of engine sounds was considered unexplainable. 'Japanese Kappa Monster' The team arrived at Tokyo, Japan and went to a Kappa temple after familiarizing with the commercial type Kappa. Shusho Kugi, a temple monk, directed them to Tono where most of the sightings occur. They reached Tono the next morning. Josh interviewed Toshiro Kapayanagi and Hideo Takahashi to know the creature's appearance and dwelling places. They used boats to get to the sightings and once their they'd set up base camp. The investigation starts with two team. with extremely cold waters they'd do the investigation with extra caution. after several minutes, Vanessa found a dark figure in one of the IR camera that quickly disappeared and Josh felt something swimming beneath them while walking. Bobby found a lair like section of the river and headed back to basecamp while Josh found a cave filled with bats. With daylight approaching the team heads back home to analyze their findings. The kappa bones which is from the temple is a canine bone. The image from the infrared cameras is identified as a huge trout or the Japanese River Otter which is a rare animal and the animal that brushed against Josh is an eel like animal. Gallery S04xE04 1.png S04xE04 2.png S04xE04 3.png S04xE04 4.png S04xE04 5.png S04xE04 6.png S04xE04 7.png S04xE04 8.png S04xE04 9.png S04xE04 10.png S04xE04 11.png S04xE04 12.png S04xE04 13.png S04xE04 14.png S04xE04 15.png S04xE04 16.png S04xE04 17.png S04xE04 18.png S04xE04 19.png S04xE04 20.png S04xE04 21.png S04xE04 22.png S04xE04 23.png S04xE04 24.png S04xE04 25.png S04xE04 26.png S04xE04 27.png S04xE04 28.png S04xE04 29.png S04xE04 30.png S04xE04 31.png S04xE04 32.png S04xE04 33.png S04xE04 34.png S04xE04 35.png S04xE04 36.png S04xE04 37.png S04xE04 38.png S04xE04 39.png S04xE04 40.png S04xE04 41.png S04xE04 42.png S04xE04 43.png S04xE04 44.png S04xE04 45.png S04xE04 46.png S04xE04 47.png S04xE04 48.png S04xE04 49.png S04xE04 50.png S04xE04 51.png S04xE04 52.png S04xE04 53.png S04xE04 54.png S04xE04 55.png S04xE04 56.png S04xE04 57.png S04xE04 58.png S04xE04 59.png S04xE04 60.png S04xE04 61.png S04xE04 62.png S04xE04 63.png S04xE04 64.png S04xE04 65.png S04xE04 66.png S04xE04 67.png S04xE04 68.png S04xE04 69.png S04xE04 70.png S04xE04 71.png S04xE04 72.png S04xE04 73.png S04xE04 74.png S04xE04 75.png S04xE04 76.png S04xE04 77.png S04xE04 78.png S04xE04 79.png S04xE04 80.png S04xE04 81.png S04xE04 82.png S04xE04 83.png S04xE04 84.png S04xE04 85.png S04xE04 86.png S04xE04 87.png S04xE04 88.png S04xE04 89.png S04xE04 90.png S04xE04 91.png S04xE04 92.png S04xE04 93.png S04xE04 94.png S04xE04 95.png S04xE04 96.png S04xE04 97.png S04xE04 98.png S04xE04 99.png S04xE04 100.png S04xE04 101.png S04xE04 102.png S04xE04 103.png S04xE04 104.png S04xE04 105.png S04xE04 106.png S04xE04 107.png S04xE04 108.png S04xE04 109.png S04xE04 100.png S04xE04 111.png S04xE04 112.png S04xE04 113.png S04xE04 114.png S04xE04 115.png S04xE04 116.png S04xE04 117.png S04xE04 118.png S04xE04 119.png S04xE04 120.png S04xE04 121.png S04xE04 122.png S04xE04 123.png S04xE04 124.png S04xE04 125.png S04xE04 126.png S04xE04 127.png S04xE04 128.png S04xE04 129.png S04xE04 130.png S04xE04 131.png S04xE04 132.png S04xE04 133.png S04xE04 134.png S04xE04 135.png S04xE04 136.png S04xE04 137.png S04xE04 138.png S04xE04 139.png S04xE04 140.png S04xE04 141.png S04xE04 142.png S04xE04 143.png S04xE04 144.png S04xE04 145.png S04xE04 146.png S04xE04 147.png S04xE04 148.png S04xE04 149.png S04xE04 150.png Vehicles *"Fred Flintstone's Car" - is the rental jeep they used in the Ghost Fleet investigations. It is known to emit huge amount of smoke and has a hole inside the car making the similarities to Fred Flinstone's car. Quotes Trivia *The episode conducts the first underwater paranormal investigations in the wreckage sites of Truk Lagoon. *The dive sites in the Ghost Fleet investigations are the Shinkoku Maru, Hoki Maru and Fujikawa Maru. *The underwater paranormal investigation of the Truk Lagoon was one of Josh's favorites on the series. This is partly due to the unusual nature of the investigation, and partly because he was excited to be able to scuba dive in such an historically important and unique location. Others *Mason Fritz - Chuuk Cultural Ambassador. *Regina Herbert - Eyewitness. *Kelvin Davidson - Local Diver. *Shusho Kugi - Kappa Temple Monk. *Tina Greisman - Interpreter. *Toshiro Kapayanagi - Head of Tono Folklore Center. *Hideo Takahashi - Eyewitness. *Jim Dines - Mammalogist. *Mike Schaadt - Director, Cabrillo Marine Aquarium. Navigational Category:Episodes that needs summaries Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Investigation in Australia/Oceania Category:Episodes